


That is that

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught, M/M, Mentions of public sex, Weecest, expelled, underage cuz Sam is 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John getting called to Sam and Dean’s school because the boys got expelled because they were caught having sex in the locker room at lunch time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That is that

A small tick was working in his jaw as John pulled his truck into the school parking lot, then pulling into a empty space.

‘Sir this is Mr. Anderson, the principal of Roosevelt high, could you please come pick up your two children.’

At first John had been so scared something happened to one of them, or maybe it was just Dean getting into another fight. After Sam turned 13 and was in the same schools as Dean, he got into a lot more fights. Though this new development shining through, he figured it probably had something to do with it.

‘I hate to have to tell you that both your boys are being expelled’

It was just some kind of luck, good or bad he had yet to come up with, that he was even in the same city. He had just come back to give the boys some more money and to rest a day or two before heading to the same part of the state. In the back of his mind he remembered thinking that Sam was going to be happy, since he would be able to stay at the same school for a while. But that wouldn’t be the case now.

He remembered his baffled question of why they were getting expelled and nearly lost it when the answer came over the line.

‘Well, I’m not quite sure how to say this. But during their lunch hour, the boys were caught having sexual relations in the locker room’

For a wild moment John had prayed that he had meant that they were both with their own girl, but that had been unconfirmed.

‘No sir, I mean your boys were having sexual relations with each other’

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he got out of the truck and headed to the front doors of the school and to the office. Sam and Dean were on different ends of the office, two much different emotions playing on their faces. On the youngers was a slight of fear and he was a little green, his hands in his lap and playing with the leather cuff that was there. One that Dean had given him for his last birthday, John recalled. Dean had a hard look on his face, that softened just a little every time his eyes would drift towards Sam.

“Could I see you in here for a few moments, Mr. Winchester?” Mr. Anderson asked, motioning for John to follow him.

Neither of the boys would look at John as he went into the room and had to sign a few things and listen to the principal talk. After it was over he went back out and looked over the two again, before letting out a slow breath.

“Come on” He said, motioning towards the door.

Both of them stood, Dean letting Sam go first before he followed, then John following them. The three Winchester men were silent as they walked to the truck, John only speaking when he told Dean to sit in the front, Sam in the back. On the drive back to the motel, John could see the muscle working in Deans jaw and his green eyes flicking to the mirror, watching Sam. In the rear view mirror he can see Sam is still green and his arms are wrapped tightly around himself.

Pulling into the parking lot, he gets out and waits for the other two before heading into the little apparment they are renting. After they were all inside, John told them to sit at the table, before sitting across from the two of them.

“So, you want to tell me what the hell is going on?” John said, his voice a little shaky.

“Isn’t it pretty obvious?” Dean said, looking at John.

“Ok, how about when did all of this start? Lets go with that”

“Just earlier this year” Dean replied, running his fingers through his hair.

“You’re 17 and he’s your brother” John said.

“It’s not him that started it, it was me” Sam said, his eyes not meeting his fathers though.

“Oh?” John said, noticing the way Dean tensed as he turned his attention to Sam.

“He didn’t make me do anything, I wanted it, wanted him”

“And of all the people out there, you go for your brother. And you let him” He said, flicking his eyes to Dean.

“Everywhere we go, people look at me different, like they know something is wrong with me. And the few times that someone did show some interest in me, we moved not long after that and I just” Sam took a few deep breaths, a small tear slipping down his face. “Wanted someone to love me, that wouldn’t ever want me gone, that I wouldn’t HAVE to leave”

He could tell from the way Dean twitched, that he wanted to take Sam into his arms, but wouldn’t. Not with him there.

“And what about you?” John asked, his attention back on Dean now.

“I will always love and care for Sam, it’s been that was since he was six months old and isn’t going to change anytime soon. Yes, we hid it and yes in hind sight it was a stupid idea and we got caught and now you know. Just know that I will never hurt him, will never break his heart or leave him for someone else and leave him a mess.

I love him, Dad, and that isn’t going to change. Ever. No matter how much time goes by or how many miles ever come between us. I’ll always love him”

John blinked a few times and sat back in his chair, watching his two sons. Sam was still trying not to cry and Dean still looked ready to take the younger into his arms. He never in a million years thought he would ever have to deal with something like this, but in his mind there was only one thing to do.

“Well, then it looks like I don’t have a choice” John said, both the boys heads snapping up, looking nervous.

Dean opened his mouth, but John just raised a hand and the words didn’t come out.

“I don’t want to catch you two doing things, but I’m not going to tell you to stop”

“You aren’t?” Sam asked in soft voice.

“No. But when I’m around, you two are going to act like brothers, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Sir” They both said nodding, shocked looks still on their faces.

“Other than that, I don’t much care. You better just keep your promise and never hurt him” He said, looking at Dean.

“Never, Sir”

“Ok then” John said, standing up. “I’m going to take the nap I was headed for when I got the call, we’ll probably talk more about this later”

Heading out of the kitchen, he came back a moment later. “Oh and people try not to get expelled from another school”

“Yes, Sir” They both replied again.

Nodding, John headed out again, getting a little down the hall when he heard Sam let out a small happy sob and him climbing into Deans lap. Getting to his room, he laid down on the bed and let out another little sigh as he stared at the ceiling. Some part of him still wanted to knock their heads together and keep them apart. But deep down he knew, knew that no matter what he did, they would find their way back to each other. It was in their nature. So this was easier and if they were happy, he was going to try and be happy. And that was that.


End file.
